


Breakfast for the Protector

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Azymondias's Adventures [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, and that includes baby dragons and trackers, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Zym brings breakfast to the strange Protector who follows after him and his family while they travel





	Breakfast for the Protector

Zym blinked awake.The morning sun felt warm on his scales.Off in the distance, he could hear the birds calling to each other.Zym yawned, stretched out all four of his legs, wiggled his wings, and stood.He looked around the campsite, but no one else was up yet.Not even Rayla.

Perfect.

Smacking his lips together, Zym padded over to Ezran’s pack.He nosed it open and rummaged through it until he found the carefully wrapped package containing the last of the jelly tarts Ezran had brought back from the village they’d passed a few days back.Zym clamped his teeth down on the package and hefted it out of Ezran’s pack.

Then, happily, he went trotting away into the woods.

He was much, much better at finding his way now that he was over a month old.Zym could pick up the scents of everyone in his family and follow them rather easily.That made finding the Protector a simple task, even if it also meant occasionally annoying the Protector, who didn’t always like being found.

Out of everyone in Zym’s family, the Protector was definitely the strangest.Unlike everyone else who traveled, slept, and played together, the Protector stayed away and followed after them at his own pace.Originally, this had made Zym scared of the Protector.He didn’t understand why he had to be separate.Maybe it was like why Zym couldn’t go into towns?But that would mean Zym’s family was a danger to the Protector and Zym didn’t like that thought.At all.

Then the Protector had saved him from a Horrible and Frightening Mud Patch Of Doom one day.He’d lifted Zym out of the scary goop he’d gotten trapped it.When Zym had tried to get him to come back to camp with him, the Protector had refused.His place, the Protector said, was staying at a distance and ensuring the princes— _all_ the princes—were safe.Hence, why he was the Protector.

Zym didn’t really get why the Protector made the distinction of “all the princes”, but he started to think, maybe this was just how the Protector was.Odd, but that was okay.Zym had no idea what “normal” was anyway.

Regardless, the Protector had scratched his favorite spot just behind his horns before urging him to return to the others.Then, Zym decided he liked him and that he was the “Protector”.A part of Zym’s family too.

Zym plopped down in the clearing and whined up at the trees.He never understood why the Protector always hid from him.He brought him breakfast fairly regularly, cause no one else did and breakfast was very, very good.The baby dragon nosed the jelly tart package open and then whined again.

This time, the Protector did jump down from his hiding spot.

“You are one persistent baby dragon, I’ll give you that.”The Protector laughed.“Jelly tarts?Those certainly will be missed.”

Zym looked at him expectantly.He’d learned from Ellis that it was rude to eat before your company (or steal their food).

The Protector sighed.“Alright.I’m sure it’s breaking some custom or other not to accept a gift from the Dragon Prince.”The Protector picked up a tart, bit into it, chewed, and swallowed.“But you best be getting back, young prince, lest you worry the others with your absence.”

Zym swallowed a jelly tart whole.He did a count of the remaining ones and decided there weren’t enough for him to have a second.He, after all, had more breakfast waiting back at camp so the Protector needed these more.

He stood, did a wiggly, full body stretch and then lunged forward to nuzzle the Protector.

Corvus laughed, and then smiled at Zym.“Until tomorrow, then?”

Zym yipped happily.


End file.
